Jelly
by babyulka
Summary: Bila kamu diberi 7 hari untuk memperjuangkan hidup atau mati dengan tubuh orang lain apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Yaoi Fanfictions. EXO,BTS,Infinite,BAP and other boy group will coming out soon.
1. Chapter 1

Suatu hari di sebuah sekolah khusus namja ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang membawa beberapa buku ke perpustakaan, tampaknya dia kesulitan karena bukunya yang cukup berat dan matanya sedikit tertutup buku. Ia juga harus turun tangga dan berjalan di lorong-lorong yang banyak orang. Tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang dan otomatis buku-buku yang dibawanya jatuh.

"Hahaha, punya mata tidak?" kata seseorang berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan rambut coklatnya. Orang-orang yang mengikutinya di belakang hanya ikut tertawa saja sementara namja yang membawa buku itu membereskan buku-buku yang dibawanya yang sekarang berantakan. Namja yang tinggi itu melihatnya tanpa kasihan sementara siswa-siswa yang lain hanya melihatnya dan bergerombol di situ, bahkan tidak ada yang menolong atau melerai.

Setelah selesai membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan itu namja tinggi itu langsung menendang pundak namja yang membawa buku itu dan brak, karena tubuhnya yang kecil buku-buku tersebut jatuh kembali tanpa kata apapun dia membereskan buku tersebut tetapi namja tinggi itu malah menaikkan dagu namja yang jatuh itu dengan kakinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, namja yang pantang menyerah? Haha, jangan sok pintar kau ya." namja tinggi itu makin menaikkan dagu namja yang ia panggil Byun Baekhyun itu, dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kata, "Chanyeol Park? Ketua kelas yang tidak becus sampai di panggil BK lebih dari 5x? Mau jadi apa kau?" Chanyeol, namja tinggi itu mengepalkan tanggannya melepaskan kakinya bersiap-siap untuk memukul Baekhyun.

Dan bug, tonjokkan keras mendarat dipipi putih Baekhyun disusul tendangan didadanya. "Puas kau, ayo kita pergi.." Setelah puas menyiksa Baekhyun ia pun pergi bersama dengan anak gengnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sekarang mimisan, ia lemah, tubuhnya pun tidak bisa menandinggi Chanyeol yang tinggi dan besar itu.

Baekhyun mengelap hidungnya dengan tanggannya, di jasnya, membereskan buku yang sekarang lebih berantakan, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak peduli dan kembali lagi ke aktifitasnya masing-masing. Perpustakaan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, darah dari hidungnya terus menetes tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia pun memasuki perspustakaan yang sekarang ada di depannya. "Seonsaengnim ini bukunya, maaf lama ya.." katanya menaruh buku tersebut di meja dekat gurunya tersebut. "Gamsahae, aku akan memanggilmu bila membutuhkan bantuan lagi. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata guru tersebut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku permisi dulu ya seonsaeng,semoga harimu menyenangkan." Baekhyun pun pergi dari tempat yang hening tersebut.

_'Mungkin sebentar lagi aku mati.. Pasrah saja, malas sekali untuk memikirkan itu.' _Baekhyun memang bukan orang yang pintar di sekolah, bodoh juga tidak. Tetapi dia memang sering disuruh guru karena orangnya yang ramah, malah mungkin tidak ada guru atau petugas yang tidak kenal dengannya.

Sesampainya di kelas ia duduk di bangkunya dan mengambil beberapa tissue di lokernya, mengelap hidungnya dan keringatnya. Ia sangat lelah, padahal dia tidak boleh mengeluarkan banyak darah, karena dia mempunyai penyakit di mana darahnya sulit untuk membeku.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkannya dari belakang, "Ha, Baekhyun hyung!" kata seseorang dengan rambut blonde lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Eo, Sehun-a? Sedang apa kau di sini? Belum masuk kelas?". "Ne, belum ada guru lagian, wae geuraeyo? Kau di siksa lagi?!" kata Sehun sambil memegang wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk.

"Kurang ajar sekali ya si Chanyeol itu, tau nanti baru tahu rasa dia." kata Sehun sambil mengambil sesuatu di saku jasnya. Karena Sehun anak PMR jadi ia mempunyai medicine dan beberapa alat kecil yang ada di jasnya. Ternyata ia mengambil daun dan menyumbatnya di hidung Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi sembuh kok. Nanti kau tetap ikut ekskul panah kan? Aku akan menunggumu." "Eh.. iya, gamsa ne Sehuna, kau membantuku banyak." Sehun hanya tersenyum dan karena beberapa menit lagi dia ada kelas dia minta izin keluar dan akhirnya Baekhyun sekarang sendiri lagi.

Memang banyak orang di kelas tetapi tidak ada yang tertarik berteman dengannya, betapa sedihnya hidup. Ternyata benar, beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi semua anak berebutan masuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, dan shitnya adalah Chanyeol itu satu kelas dengannya. Belum ada guru, semuanya ribut di kelas. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu, memasang headsetnya lalu mendengarkan lagu favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencabut headsetnya, Baekhyun kaget dan langsung menoleh ke kirinya. Dan ternyata itu adalah Baro, temannya juga orangnya pendiam tapi banyak orang tidak mengetahui sifat aslinya. "Melamun saja, aku mau lihat pr fisika." kata Baro tersenyum tidak jelas Baekhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan buku fisika yang ada di lokernya. "Ternyata ada maunya haha, jangan lupa nanti ekskul panah ya.." "Tentu saja, tidak lupa. Aku pinjam dulu ya." Baro pun kembali ke bangkunya.

Jam kosong, sudah 1 jam tidak ada guru. Baekhyun pun keluar kelas, seperti biasa, ke atap sekolah untuk mencari udara segar. Kalau di kelas pengap, apalagi ada orang yang sangat ia benci di sana.

Akhirnya setelah naik beberapa anak tangga ia sampai di tempat favoritnya, dan ia kaget. Ia bertemu orang itu lagi, orang yang membuat Chanyeol membencinya.. Ia bingung harus kembali atau tidak, hatinya berkata tidak. Tidak apa-apalah kalau berbincang-bincang sedikit.

"Hmm.. jam kosong juga?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan, orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kau lagi hyung, kemarilah. Iya, bosan di kelas." Baekhyun mendekatinya, orang itu adalah Kim Jongin biasa di panggil Kai, anak basket dan anak ekskul panah juga. Dia begitu baik dan sexy? Walaupun nilainya tidak begitu bagus, temannya banyak, banyak orang yang suka juga padanya termasuk Baekhyun.

"Hyung di hidungmu ada apa?" Baekhyun tersadar dia belum mencabut daun yang tadi diberikan Sehun, diapun mencabutnya karena sudah lebih dari 30 menit. "Ah tidak, itu tadi.." "Kau mimisan ya? Kok bisa?" Tentu saja Kai tau,buat apa menyumbat hidung dengan daun kalau bukan untuk mengobati mimisan.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja, "Haha, aku tau, soal Chanyeol kan? Siapa yang tidak tahu? Kenapa dia suka menyiksamu seperti itu? Banci sekali, menyiksa orang yang hanya menurutnya lemah, lihat saja, kalau melawanku pasti tidak berani." Baekhyun kaget mendengar perkataan Kai itu.

"Dia memang begitu, padahal dulu ia baik, mungkin ada sebabnya ia menjadi seperti itu haha.." Baekhyun tersenyum dan Kai melempar balik senyumnya. Ia mendekat dan merangkul Baekhyun, "Nanti setelah ekskul ada acara tidak? Temani aku yuk, kau minum tidak? Aku punya masalah keluarga akhir-akhir ini.." Baekhyun kaget, karena dia juga punya masalah mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk ikut. Baekhyun menerima tawaran Kai, "Masalah keluarga apa Kai?", "Aku hampir diusir haha.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum kembali.

Waktu pulang pun akhirnya tiba, semua siswa bergemuruh keluar kelas dan pergi ke asramanya masing-masing, tetapi tidak dengan siswa yang mengikuti ekskul panah. Mereka berkumpul di lapangan belakang dimana sudah disiapkan alat panah, busur dan juga targetnya. Seragamnya juga harus membawa sendiri, kalau tidak membawa biasanya anak-anak bolos ekskul. Padahal bisa saja ambil dulu, mereka kan asrama.

Baekhyun terlihat duduk di sisi lapangan dengan baju warna oranyenya karena dia Asrama 1. Hari ini adalah tes kenaikan level, bila berhasil Baekhyun akan naik ke tingkat ke-2 dan tinggal beberapa tahap lagi agar bisa dinyatakan pantas untuk ikut olimpiade mewakili sekolah.

Di saat Baekhyun asyik melihat orang-orang yang sedang di tes dan juga ada yang dimarahi, itu menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuknya, ada juga adik kelas yang baru masuk ekskul ini dan panahnya kena sesuatu yang bukan menjadi target itu lucu sekali. Kai tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, dengan baju hijaunya.

"Hyung.." katanya sambil membawa dua kaleng minuman.

"Eo, Kai? Kau sudah di test belum? Kau tingkat berapa?"

"Hehe, sudah dong dan aku naik tingkat jadi tingkat 4, kalau kau hyung? Eh, hyung ambil ini aku sengaja membelikanny untukmu." katanya sambil memberikan salah satu kaleng yang ia bawa tadi.

"Gamsa ne, oh iya kau kan huruf K ya, aku huruf B, mungkin beberapa menit lagi hehe."

"Margamu Byun? Ohhh..."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka kaleng minuman miliknya lalu pergi melihat orang-orang yang sedang memanah, tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal, seperti ada yang memerhatikannya? Baekhyun mencoba memperhatikan di sebelah pohon, ada seseorang yang melihatnya.. _Kim Myungsoo? Itu kan orang yang di sebelah kamarku.. Jangan-jangan..._

Baekhyun mulai curiga dia adalah anak buah si persetan Chanyeol itu, dan tepat di sebelahnya ada Kai.. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Beruntungnya setelah itu dia dipanggil untuk test.. "Fighting hyung!"

"Byun Baekhyun, pergi ke nomor 2." kata pelatih yang sedang memegang catatan, dilehernya dikalungkan sebuah pluit. "Ya, ayo mulai." katanya lagi.

Baekhyun menyiapkan posisinya dan juga panahnya, untuk lulus ke level berikutnya, ia harus mengumpulkan 50 point selama 10x panahan. Bila lebih ia akan mendapat nilai tambahan, dan apabila semua anak panah berada pada target tengah, atau 100point ia akan langsung naik ke level 1.

Dan ya, Baekhyun mendapatkan score 78, ia berhasil lulus ke tahap selanjutnya. Setelah diberikan surat kenaikan oleh pelatih ia melihat ke arah pohon itu lagi, si Myungsoo itu tidak ada..

"Ha! Hyung, maaf aku terlambat.." kata seseorang mengagetkannya. Ternyata itu adalah Sehun, orang yang tadi berjanji menunggunya, tetapi ia agak terlambat. Tidak apa-apalah masih ada Kai kan tadi?

"Ahh gwenchana, tadi ada Kai kok.."

"Ahh jinjja? Kalian semakin dekat saja hehe, tadi ada yang pingsan soalnya jadi aku harus mengobatinya dulu."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan mengajak Sehun pergi ke sisi lapangan dimana Kai menunggu di situ. Saat bertemu Sehun , Kai langsung berdiri dan bersalaman dengannya. "Kau orang di sebelah itu kan?"kata Kai. Ternyata mereka satu asrama, Sehun tertawa dan mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Eh, teman sekamarku akan pindah asrama, kan kamarmu kosong, bagaimana kalau pindah kamar? Biar lebih dekat." kata Kai.

"Lebih dekat apanya haha.." kata Baekhyun

"Kau jangan cemburu hyung.. kkk" kata Sehun sambil mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memerah dan Kai Sehun tertawa, akhirnya Kai dan Sehun pun pamit untuk pergi ke asramanya, Baekhyun pun iya. Tak lupa dengan janji Kai dan Baekhyun nanti malam, sepertinya akan asyik. Baekhyun pun berjalan ke asramanya, agak jauh dari lapangan karena ia asrama 1.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa langkah yang panjang, Baekhyun sampai di kamarnya dimana terdapat AC di sana, menyejukkan sekali. Ia melihat tas teman sekamarnya sudah ada di sana, ia pun naik ke atas ke tempat tidurnya. Beberapa menit kemudian teman sekamarnya itu terlihat keluar kamar mandi.

"Eh, Baek sudah pulang.." katanya sambil mengelap rambutnya.

"Iya nih, aku naik level lho.."

"Bagus dong haha, sudah sana mandi.."

Kim Seokjin, orang yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun dari dulu, tetapi sayang di tingkat ke-3 ini dia berbeda kelas dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu mereka masih tetap teman sekamar, kadang-kadang mereka juga saling bercerita tentang masalah masing-masing dan saling memberi solusi.

Baekhyun pun pergi ke kamar mandi dan pergi mandi. Setelah itu dia memilih-milih baju untuk nanti keluar bersama Kai.

"Kau mau ke mana Baek?" kata Jin yang sedang berada di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca komik.

"Pergi bersama Kai, menurutmu bagusnya malam-malam pakai warna apa?"

"Jangan terlalu mencolok, mungkin biru muda dengan jeans bagus.."

"Ohh iya, terimakasih ya.."

"Yaa, kalau butuh aku telepon saja, aku panggilan nomor 1-mu kan?"

"Tentu sajaa haha.."

Setelah bersiap-siap Baekhyun pun pamit kepada teman sekamarnya itu dan menunggu di air mancur sekolah seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Kai tadi. Ternyata Kai sudah berada di sana, ia membawa motornya, sebenarnya kalau keluar malam hari butuh surat izin keluar sekolah tapi Kai malah menerobos saja, mumpung tidak ada yang jaga.

Kai mengendarai motor tersebut dengan kecepatan diatas normal, walaupun jalanan agak ramai tetapi dia bisa menerobos dan menyusul mobil-mobil yang ada di situ hingga mereka sampai ke sebuah bar yang paling dekat dengan sekolah.

Baekhyun turun dan melepas helmnya, Kai juga memarkirkan motor ninjanya itu. Setelah selesai mereka pun masuk ke dalam bar, "Pesan ruang VIP." kata Kai kepada bagian informasi. Baekhyun terkejut, ia hanya membawa uang beberapa, "Tenang, aku akan membayarkannya." kata Kai lagi.

Mereka sampai di ruang pesanan mereka di sana tidak ada bartender, tapi ada beberapa minuman yang sudah siap di kulkas dan panggangan, Baekhyun meletakkan beberapa daging sapi dan menyalakan panggangannya.. Kai duduk di kasur sambil meminum terus-terusan birnya, Baekhyun melihatnya aneh..

"Hyung kau diam saja, ayo ke sini.."kata Kai sambil menepuk kasur sebelahnya, Baekhyun mematikan panggangan dan berjalan ke sana. Kai memberikan gelas kecil untuk Baekhyun dan menuangkan alkohol untuknya.

Karena kecanduan mereka terus saja menambah dan menambah gelas tersebut dan mulai mabuk..

"Hyung, aku diusir dari rumah, aku tidak akan bisa sekolah lagi, aku harus mendapat uang dari mana? Mengapa hidup seperti ini.." kata Kai sambil menangis dan terus saja meminum candunya tersebut.

Baekhyun menggeleng melihat Kai, bau alkohol sudah ada di mana-mana. Baekhyun yang setengah sadar makin mendekat ke arah Kai dan tidur disampingnya, Kai menaruh gelas dan botol tersebut mendekap Baekhyun. "Aku benci Chanyeol.." kata Baekhyun.

"Hyung... shhh.." kata Kai mendesah di telinga Baekhyun, akhirnya Baekhyun pun terangsang dan menegang. Kai menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan langsung menciumnya ganas, membuka jaket Baekhyun dan juga kaosnya.

"Nghh, Kai-ah.." Kai mencium kembali Baekhyun dan memilin nipple Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan desahannya, mereka gila, sudah tidak sadar. Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan membuat kissmark di lehernya, Baekhyun memainkan lututnya di junior Kai, Kai menurunkan ciumannya dan menghisap nipple Baekhyun dan memilin yang satunya.

Tangan kiri Kai yang menganggur membuka kancing dan zipper celana Baekhyun, mengelus kepemilikan Baekhyun dari luar, setelah puas dengan dada mulus Baekhyun, ia menurunkan celana Baekhyun dan langsung menghisap junior Baekhyun, memainkan twinsballnya, tangannya yang satu lagi meremas butt Baekhyun.

"Fastersshh.." Kai memaju mundurkan mulutnya dan kadang-kadang menggigit junior Baekhyun. Baekhyun berada pada klimaksnya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cumnya di dalam mulut Kai, ia menelannya sampai habis dan membalikkan posisi mereka. Baekhyun yang sekarang berada di atas membuka baju Kai.

Kai menarik tengguk Baekhyun dan menciumnya kembali, melumatnya, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun yang hangat. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha menurunkan celana Kai dan akhirnya berhasil, Kai melepas ciumannya membiarkan Baekhyun bermain dengan juniornya. Baekhyun memainkan junior Kai yang sudah menegang dengan tangannya, mengkocok-kocoknya dan meremasnya.

"Ahh hyung, jangan menggodaku.. hh masukkan..." kata Kai memelas sambil memejamkan matanya, Baekhyun pun memasukkan junior besar Kai ke dalam mulutnya, mengigit-gigitnya dan meremas bagian yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Fastershh ahh.."Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya, junior Kai membesar di dalam mulut Baekhyun dan mulai berkedut.

"I'm coming hyunghhh..." dan crot, cairan Kai memenuhi mulut Baekhyun sampai ada yang keluar, Kai langsung menarik Baekhyun dan menciumnya berbagi cairannya, setelah selesai ia melepas ciumannya, Baekhyun duduk di paha Kai. Kai membalikkan posisinya, Baekhyun dibawah kembali, ia melebarkan selangkangan Baekhyun dan menaruh kakinya di pundaknya.

Tanpa pemanasan ia langsung memasukkan juniornya yang kembali menegang ke hole Baekhyun, "Ahh appo... " kata Baekhyun agak ,meringis kesakitan, Kai menarik Baekhyun menjadi posisi duduk, otomatis juniornya masuk semua ke hole Baekhyun, Baekhyun meremas rambut Kai. Menunggu agar terbiasa..

Dan sesuatu mengalir dari hole Baekhyun, ia berdarah dan shit, Baekhyun ingat penyakitnya. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya, "Gerakkan Kai hh.." Kai mulai menggerakan tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kai. Kai menggerakan tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat, terasa hole Baekhyun memijat-mijat junior Kai.

"Kau sempithh hyung ahh.." Kai terus menggenjot tubuhnya sampai menyentuh titik sensitif Baekhyun.. "Ahh, Kai ahhh..." desah Baekhyun. Hole Baekhyun terus menyedot-nyedot junior Kai. "Fastershh haa" kata Baekhyun kemudian, "I want to cum Kai hh". "Sebentar hyunghh.."

Beberapa lama kemudian Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya dan sama dengan Kai, perut Baekhyun menjadi hangat, Kai mengambil cairan Baekhyun dan mengolesnya ke tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau semakin sexy hyung.." Tanpa mencabut miliknya ia membuat posisi mereka menjadi doggy style.

Kai tidak memperdulikan darah yang keluar dari hole Baekhyun, ia memaikan nipple Baekhyun dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali, decitan kasur terdengar di ruang tersebut. "Ahhhh... " desahan Baekhyun keluar keras. Berapa kali Kai menyentuh titik sensitif Baekhyun. Dan untuk kedua kalinya akhirnya mereka keluar bersama-sama..

Kai ambruk menimpa Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan juniornya, Baekhyun mukanya tampak pucat dan agak lemas. Mungkin ini istirahat sebentar. "Hyung, ayo lagi... 1 ronde saja.." Kai meminta. "Aku lelah Kai.." Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya, Kai mempunyai ide, ia turun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, menyabuni tangannya tanpa membilasnya.

Kembali lagi ke tempat itu dilantainya dan menyabuni juniornya, meremas-remas dan mengkocok juniornya sendiri.. "Ayo hyung nghh ahh..." sampai Kai akhirnya klimaks sendiri, Baekhyun melihat itu seperti terangsang sendiri, tetapi ia benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Akhirnya Kai mengeluarkan cairannya akibat ulahnya sendiri, ia mengecek lemari di kamar tersebut dan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya..vibrator.

Kai mengambil vibrator tersebut dan dengan tanpa izin memasukkannya ke dalam hole Baekhyun, ia menyalakan vibrator tersebut dengan kecepatan maximal. "Ahhhh, Kaii sakithh" kata Baehyun terus mendesah, juniornya menegang sempurna. "Iya, satu ronde saja Kai.. hhhentikan ahh.." Kai mematikan vibrator tersebut mencabutnya menggantinya dengan juniornya. Dan melakukan hal tersebut kembali.

Baekhyun sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah kembali, ia bangun dari tidurnya, melihat Kai berada di sampingnya, ternyata masih jam 4 pagi. 5 jam lagi untuk masuk ke sekolah. Ia berjalan agak pincang ke kamarmandi dan mandi membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia melihat ke kaca, mukanya benar-benar pucat.

Ia memungut kembali baju yang kemarin di lempar sembarangan dan merapihkannya, memakainya. "Kai.. ireonna... kita harus sekolah." Kai tersadar dan mengucek matanya, "Kau sudah bagun... sebentar ya.." Kai yang hanya memakai celana dan boxernya berjalan ke kamar mandi,tapi kembali lagi ke Baekhyun dan menciumnya. "Morning kiss haha..." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan Kai kembali ke kamar mandi, ia merapihkan baju Kai.

Mulut Kai masih bau alkohol, karena tidak ada kerjaan dan untuk menunggu Kai ia mengirimkan pesan untuk Jin karena ia pulang telat.

Setelah selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi Kai memakai bajunya. Setelah semuanya siap mereka berjalan ke luar dan menaikki motornya. Tetapi pandangan Kai seperti tidak terkendali, berkunang-kunang. Kai hilang kendali, dan motornya jatuh, otomatis Baekhyun juga ikut jatuh dan ada mobil berjalan ke arah mereka..

"Seokjin hyung! Buka!" kata seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar asrama. Seokjin yang masih setengah sadar, membuka pintunya. Ternyata di sana ada Yoongi dengan muka agak panik. "Baekhyun hyung kecelakaan..." kata Yoongi.

"Apa?..."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dikarenakan kelabilan author, diadakan perubahan summary dan juga beberapa pairing. Untuk KaiBaek shipper yang udah terlanjur baca part.1, tenang aja di part selanjutnya masih ada KaiBaek yang lainnya. Happy Reading~**_

.

.

Tanpa disuruh Seokjin langsung menutup pintu, mencuci mukanya dan gosok gigi. Setelah itu diapun keluar dengan keadaan yang sepertinya sudah layak untuk pergi ke tempat umum. "Yoongi, Baekhyun ada di mana?! Cepat antar aku ke sana." Yoongi langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah mobilnya, Jin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di mobil keadaan mereka hanyalah hening namun ada kepanikan di hati mereka. Kenapa bisa kecelakaan seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa hidup kembali? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun kehabisan darah? Pertanyaan yang tak bisa terjawab terngiang-ngiang dipikiran Jin. Hanya satu yang ia mau sekarang, Byun Baekhyun dengan keadaan sehat dan ceria. Itu membuatnya menjadi ceria juga..

_Other Side_

Dokter keluar dengan muka dingin yang tidak bisa ditebak, semua dokter juga begitu. Ternyata di luar ada Kai yang sedang menunggu seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun? Ia juga ditemani seorang ahjussi yang tadi menabrak mereka. Kondisi Kai juga agak parah, tapi tidak separah Baekhyun hanya beberapa plester dan juga perban.

"Baekhyun dalam keadaan kritis. Yang kita butuh hanyalah darah keluarga atau minimal yang cocok dengan darahnya." kata Dokter. Kai langsung mengeluarkan reaksi yang tidak menyenangkan. Ahjussi itu terus meminta maaf dan mau menanggung biaya rumah sakit. Tapi walaupun semuanya lunas tapi nyawa Baekhyun tidak selamat kan sama saja?

Kai pun duduk sambil terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin, tiba-tiba ada yang menghampirinya. Benar sekali, itu adalah Jin dan Yoongi. Mereka langsung menanyakan kronologi kejadiannya dan juga keadaan Baekhyun. Beruntung sekali golongan darah Jin adalah O. Ia langsung menghubungi informasi dan melakukan donor darah. Dari antara mereka bertiga yang tahu penyakit Baekhyun hanya Jin.

Akhirnya sekarang kesempatan selamat Baekhyun bertambah, ia mengalami koma. Tidak tahu akan bangun kapan, tunggu saja. Pasti ada keajaiban yang akan datang..

Baekhyun pusing sekali, ia tidak tahu sekarang berada di mana. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang tampak tidak asing. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling ruangan tersebut. Seketika raut mukanya berubah.. Ia.. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, terbaring di kasur dengan banyak alat. Apa yang terjadi?..

"Kau bingung? Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun kaget, ada suara yang memanggilnya, ternyata.. Ia adalah Myungsoo, orang yang kemarin ia lihat di pohon tersebut. Kenapa Myungsoo bisa melihatnya? Atau jangan-jangan ia bukan manusia biasa atau mungkin, malaikat? Tidak.

Myungsoo tersenyum aneh, dia sekarang sedang bersandar di tembok sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan shock dan kaget. Ia masih tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia bertanya, "Apakah aku sudah mati?" kata Baekhyun. Myungsoo tertawa, dia pun menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Aku di sini untuk memberimu suatu misi, kau bisa melakukannya? Bila kau bisa melakukannya kau akan kuberi kesempatan untuk hidup kembali. Apakah cukup dengan 1 minggu kau bisa mendapatkan air mata seorang Park Chanyeol yang tulus untukmu?" kata Myungsoo.

"Kau bercanda.." kata Baekhyun. Myungsoo tersenyum kembali, ia memegang pundak Baekhyun dan seketika saja mereka sudah tidak ada di rumah sakit lagi. Melainkan suatu sekolah, yang jelas itu bukan sekolahnya.

Myungsoo mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkeliling sekolah tersebut, tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Ia hanya mengikuti perintah Myungsoo saja, ia masih ingin hidup, ia belum menghabiskan waktu yang banyak bersama keluarganya, sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga Kai.. Ia masih ingin di dunia karena Kai. Baru saja ia bertemu dan jatuh cinta, kenapa akhirnya begini? Sungguh tidak adil.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, kau lihat anak itu?" kata Myungsoo sambil menunjuk salah satu siswa sekolah tersebut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kau bisa memasuki tubuh orang itu bila ia tidak sedang terjaga atau tidur. Tubuh orang itu yang bisa membantu kau untuk mendapatkan air mata Park Chanyeol itu. Tapi jangan sampai orang tahu sebenarnya itu adalah kau.. Mengerti?" kata Myungsoo. Baekhyun memasang wajah kaget. Menurutnya mustahil mendapatkan air mata tulus dari orang yang membencinya apalagi dengan tubuh orang lain.

Saat menoleh ke samping tiba-tiba Myungsoo sudah tidak ada, tetapi ditangannya ada suatu alat, fungsinya untuk memanggil Myungsoo atau bertanya-tanya. Ia juga diberi uang oleh Myungsoo. **Mission Start... **

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan siswa tersebut, namanya Kim Taehyung. Lucu sekali, ia memasuki tubuh orang yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya. Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang, waktu pulang sekolah tiba. Baekhyun mengikuti namja itu dari belakang, ternyata ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah. Apa ia menyewanya?

Tidak jauh dari sekolahan, akhirnya namja itu sampai di rumahnya. Dia membereskan tasnya dan mengganti bajunya. "Aku harus tidur, nanti malam harus kerja.." katanya sambil memasang alarm pada jam wekernya. Baekhyun memperhatikannya dan akhirnya Kim Taehyung itu sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya. Pertama-tama Baekhyun harus mengingat bahwa dia adalah Kim Taehyung, dan alarm akan berbunyi jam 9 malam. Ia memegang dada orang itu dan seketika ia bisa menjadi orang tersebut..

Baekhyun yang sekarang berada dalam tubuh Taehyung mengosok gigi dan mencuci mukannya, tak lupa ia membawa alat yang diberikan Myungsoo dan juga uang takut saja terjadi apa-apa.. Dia bingung harus ke mana.. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai di Rumah Sakit, tanpa diduga ternyata ada Jin dan Yoongi, temannya di asrama. Tetapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Masa harus memanggil nama? Ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi saudara dekat Baekhyun. Ia pun menghampiri Jin dan Yoongi.

"Kalian teman dekatnya Baekhyun hyung kan? Bagaimana keadaan dia?" Aktingnya sangat bagus. Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tunggu dulu, kau siapa?" Muka Taehyung berubah. Antara bingung dan penasaran. Ia mengaku dia adalah saudara Baekhyun. "Mukamu cukup mirip Baekhyun ya.." kata Yoongi, Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

"Dia sedang koma, Kai mengunggunya di sana. Kau tau Kai tidak? Apa dia pernah cerita Kai kepadamu?" Taehyung menggeleng, aktingnya bagus sekali. Sepertinya misinya akan berhasil. "Hm.. bolehkah saya bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" Raut muka mereka berdua berubah, aneh sekali. Jin memberitahunya dan mengajak Taehyung untuk pergi ke asramanya.

Di mobil hanya ada hening. Taehyung duduk di belakang, Jin menyetir, Yoongi di depan. Taehyung diam-diam memperhatikan raut muka Jin yang menurutnya sekarang tidak tenang. Tunggu, sekarang ia ingat. Apakah Sehun sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya kecelakaan? Sebelum bertemu Chanyeol sebaiknya dia melihat keadaan Sehun dulu.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di Sekolah. Sekolah sudah sepi, semua sudah pergi ke asrama masing-masing mungkin? Untuk istirahat. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Tinggal 3 jam lagi waktunya untuk menjalankan misi hari ini. Kalau saja ia hanya punya waktu 5 jam sehari berarti dia hanya mempunyai 35 jam untuk mendapatkan air matanya. Sedikit sekali..

Jin mengajak Taehyung ke kamar asrama Chanyeol, Chanyeol berada di asrama 2. Saat mengetuk kamarnya seseorang keluar dari kamar tersebut dan membukakan pintu. "Ne?" kata Chanyeol dengan rambut yang basah, tampaknya habis mandi. "Ini ada seseorang yang mau bertemu denganmu." kata Jin. Chanyeol langsung mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk masuk. Ternyata Chanyeol di kamar sendiri, ia tidak punya roomate.

"Aku saudara Byun Baekhyun.. Kau sudah dengar beritanya?" kata Taehyung.

"Belum, memang dia kenapa? Maksudmu apa kesini?"

"Dia kecelakaan, aku mau tanya. Kata Baekhyun kau orang yang dekat denganya _(padahal tidak)_. Dia itu siapamu?"

Raut muka Chanyeol berubah, "Teman? Dekat saja tidak..."

"Kau sedih?"

"Biasa saja..."

Baekhyun aneh mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol, biasanya ia tidak begini. Biasanya ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan juga seperti melampiaskan amarahnya kepada diri Baekhyun. Atau mungkin Chanyeol sudah berubah pikiran? Atau ada yang di sembunyikan olehnya? Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan lagi. Menurutnya memberitahu Baekhyun kecelakaan sudah cukup, dan ia juga sudah kenal Chanyeol dalam diri Taehyung sekarang.

Taehyung berpamitan kepada Chanyeol dan berlari ke luar untuk pergi ke rumah Taehyung yang asli. Tiba-tiba saat ia akan berlari menuju gerbang ada yang memanggilnya, "Taehyungssi!" Baekhyun kaget. Ternyata orang yang memanggil Taehyung itu adalah Sehun... Gawat, mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Sehun?" kata Taehyung pura-pura untuk akrab.

"Iya! Kau ada apa ke sini? Biasanya juga tidur, kan nanti malam kerja.."

"Eh.. iya.. aku hanya main ke sini."

"Kenapa kau aneh sekali?"

"Eh... tidak. Kau mau ke mana hyung?"

"Hah? Tumben panggil hyung, hehe. Temanku kecelakaan tadi pagi, aku hanya bisa menjenguknya sekarang. Rumahmu dekat rumah sakit kan? Ya sudah ayo kita pergi bersama."

Taehyung mengangguk. Mereka naik bis karena Sehun paling malas kalau naik motor, mengapa begitu? Karena motornya sekarang sudah mogok-mogok, jadi malas juga untuk naiknya. Takut mogok di jalan. Lagian naik bis juga kan bisa menghemat uang bensin.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan Taehyung berlari menuju rumahnya dan cepat-cepat untuk memperbaiki keadaan seperti semula. Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun tidak tahu cara untuk keluar dari tubuh Taehyung.. Ia mengeluarkan alat tersebut tapi Myungsoo sudah ada di depannya sekarang. "Tahan napasmu sampai benar-benar pusing. Kau akan otomatis keluar dari tubuhnya." kata Myungsoo. Baekhyun pun mencobanya dan akhirnya ia keluar dari tubuh orang yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" kata Myungsoo. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku bahkan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kai. Kenapa waktunya pendek sekali?! Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang anak ini kenal dengan Sehun." Myungsoo hanya bisa tertawa dan tidak menjawabnya. Taehyung bangun dari tidurnya karena alarm sudah berbunyi.

"Telusuri dan ikuti terus dia. Kau lama-lama akan tau.." kata Myungsoo kemudian menghilang. "Geez, malaikat macam apa dia." kata Baekhyun. Taehyung pergi mandi dan memakai baju seragamnya, apa yang dia kerjakan? Dia memakai jaket, membawa tas dan pergi keluar rumah. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Ternyata Taehyung pergi ke salah satu tempat, dari luar tampaknya itu adalah Club.. Apa? Anak seusia dia bekerja di club? Taehyung memasuki ruangannya dan membuka jaketnya, ia mengisi absen dan pergi ke dalam club. Benar itu adalah klub.. klub untuk homosexual dan gay... Baekhyun tersentak. Apa orang yang ia gunakan tubuhnya bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Dan Sehun tau itu?

Baekhyun mendekati Taehyung dan memperhatikan bagaimana caranya bicara. Baekhyun sedikit-sedikit mempelajari karakter Taehyung yang asli. Saat di sekolah tadi pagi orangnya sangat ceria dan aktif.. Tapi saat malam hari nada bicaranya menjadi dingin.

Di sekitar banyak sekali namja-namja muda dan namja cantik sedang melakukan, ya... begitulah. Baekhyun kan juga pernah melakukannya, jadi bisa dibilang ia biasa saja.

Taehyung benar-benar bartender yang baik, ia juga tampan. Skillnya dalam mencampur dan mengocok botol wine sudah tidak bisa dipikirkan. Benar-benar sudah pro. Pantas saja ia diterima bekerja di sini. Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan Taehyung, Baekhyun tidak sadar..

"Apa kau bisa buatkan aku 2 wine anggur dicampur alkohol lemon?" kata seseorang duduk bersama pacarnya di depan bar. "Tunggu sebentar ya..." kata Taehyung kemudian pergi mengambil botol minumannya dan mencampurnya dengan tangannya yang sudah sangat lihai.

"Ahmm.. Luhanah, kau sangat sexy.." kata orang itu sambil mengecup bibir pacarnya itu dan melumatnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengar itu, "Geez, orang-orang di sini maunya apa sih." kata Baekhyun, walaupun ia berkata begitu ia tenang tenang saja , lagipula orang lain tidak akan mendengarnya.

Taehyung sudah selesai, ia menuangkannya ke gelas cantik dan memberikan garnish daun mint. Cantik sekali, dan memabukkan..

"Tunggu dulu, kau bukannya orang yang tadi ya?.." Taehyung menoleh ke arah orang tersebut. Orang tersebut membuka hoodienya. **DEG,** itu Chanyeol... Ia pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Chanyeol memperhatikan muka Taehyung dengan teliti.

"Kau yang tadi mampir ke asramaku kan? Kau saudara Byun Baekhyun itu kan?" ulangnya lagi.

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa?..." jawab Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

: Annyeonghaseyo, makasih udah nyempatin buat baca hehe^^ Baekhyun ga akan mati kok, author udah tentuin akhirnya dan pasti Kaibaek! Ne, gamsahamnida 3

**sayakanoicinoe : **Ne, gamsahamnida ^^

**rachel suliss : **Di chapter ini kamu akan tau kenapa Chanyeol benci sama Baekhyun xoxo.

**miszshanty05 : **Ne, gamsahamnida ^^

**exoshipper : **Pintar wkwk, kenapa hayooo? Ayo baca terus makanya hehe, loveya

**pradesi : **Baca terus yaa~~ Gamsaneee 3

**CC : **Soalnya nanti kan Baekhyun koma, kapan lagi anuannya? wkwk /ga. Gamsa reviewnya^^

**rachel suliss :** Hahaha XD Author emang agak terinspirasi dari situ.-. Cuma author ubah sedikit ceritanya, makasih reviewnyaa..

**parklili : **kkkkkk iyaaa, aku juga bingung dengan ceritaku sendiri /g. Terus baca yaa3

**VanHunhan2** : Kamu benar, aku terharu :'D /? wkwkwk iya dong, akhirnya KaiBaek kok aw aw aw. Kaibaek shipper love ya /?

_Thanks for the support, author sedang berusaha untuk lanjutin di saat sparetime karena lagi super sibuk nih /soksibuklu. Btw, kemarin author nonton Divergent rame banget lho.. Udah pada nonton belum? /lah kenapa jadi ini. Oke deh dari pada kelamaan mendengar bacotan author yang sangat anu ini, simak ya ceritanya 333_

/

/

/

Happy Reading~

Baekhyun memasang wajah aneh, sekarang ia tidak tenang. Ia roh, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin atau pun merasakan jantung yang berdetak. Ia hanya sangat tidak tenang dan gelisah, tapi tidak mungkin juga Chanyeol langsung mengira Baekhyun masuk ke dalam tubuh Taehyung juga kan? Mereka juga baru saja kenal hari ini.

"Hmm, maaf mungkin aku salah orang." kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil minuman yang telah dipesannya. Baekhyun merasa lega sekarang. Tapi ia bisa membaca muka orang, yang ia perhatikan adalah bagaimana cara Chanyeol melihat Taehyung, apa ia benar-benar ingat? Mungkin suatu saat ia akan mengira ia mabuk jadi salah orang.

Baekhyun sangat ingin melihat keadaan Kai, jadi ia pergi ke rumah sakit tapi walaupun tidak menginginkannya, si malaikat gagal _(menurut Baekhyun)_ itu muncul kembali. Baekhyun mendesah. "Apa kau tidak suka aku di sini? Ya sudah aku langsung membatalkan misimu saja hehe." kata Myungsoo. "Andwaee" kata Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya. Myungsoo senang sekali mengerjai Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin mau bertemu Kai? Dan menyia-nyiakan waktumu untuk mengenal Taehyung?"

"Tolong berikan aku kesempatan, 2 jam saja mungkin.."

"Ya sudah, yakinlah dan jangan menyesal."

Baekhyun merasa perkataan yang diucapkan Myungsoo ada yang janggal, kalau ia menyesal tetapi masih bisa melihat orang yang ia cintai tidak masalahkan? Tapi ia juga takut tidak bisa hidup kembali, ia ingin mengucapkan mencintaimu dan maaf sekali saja untuk Kai. Tapi takdir berkata lain.. Ya sudahlah, dijalani saja. Ia memutuskan untuk bertemu Kai lain waktu saja.

Baekhyun selalu mengikuti Taehyung di mana pun ia pergi, mau mengantar minuman, membuat minuman, memberikan kunci kamar dan yang lainnya. Pekerjaannya hanya itu-itu saja, Baekhyun sangat bosan. Tau begitu tadi ia melihat Kai saja.

Setelah 4 jam berlalu, shift Taehyung sudah habis. Ia pun berberes-beres dan memakai jaketnya untuk pergi ke luar, sebenarnya selain memperhatikan Taehyung ia juga memperhatikan Chanyeol tadi. Ia tidak percaya orang seperti itu bisa terpilih menjadi ketua kelas.. Harusnya Zico saja yang menjadi ketua kelasnnya. Taehyung berjalan menuju rumahnya, ternyata ia mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan tidak tidur.. Orang tuanya kemana ya?

Baekhyun bisa dibilang roh yang baru jadi dia belum tau cara untuk menampakkan diri atau menyetuh suatu barang, menciptakan telepathy tersendiri. Taehyung anak yang sangat rajin, kadang-kadang ia mencari jawabannya diinternet atau mencari rumus-rumus. Saat Taehyung di dalam diam Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keliling rumah Taehyung. Ia melihat sebuah foto, terlihat ada Taehyung saat masih kecil bersama orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia masih punya keluarga tapi kenapa malah memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri? Usianya juga masih sangat muda.. Taehyung yang selesai mengerjakan tugasnya membereskan buku pelajaran dan pergi untuk mandi. Ia sekolah pagi, Taehyung pun pergi bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Hari sudah menjelang siang, sekarang Baekhyun tau bagaimana karakter Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Karena sekarang waktu jam pelajaran ia berpikir untuk datang ke asramanya, melihat Jin dan juga teman-temannya yang lain sepertinya asyik. Tapi ia roh, masa sekolahnya yang sangat jauh dari sekolah Taehyung ia harus berjalan. Baekhyun mengeluarkan alat dan mengirim teks ke Myungsoo, _"Apa aku bisa melakukan teleportasi?"_

Beberapa detik kemudian tidak sampai menit, sudah ada balasan dari Myungsoo, _"Tekan tanda panah dialat itu, ada beberapa cara untuk melakukan penampakan, teleportasi, menyentuh barang, membantu orang lain dan masih banyak lagi."_ Baekhyun mengerti dan tidak membalasnya lagi. Ternyata kalau mau teleport ia harus memikirkan tempat tujuannya dan maximal berjarak 60KM, memejamkan matanya saat membukanya ia akan berada disitu.

Ia memikirkan sekolah asramanya, memejamkan matanya dan.. ia berhasil berada di sekolahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia berpikir mungkin nanti malam asyik kalau mengerjai anak-anak geng dengan penampakannya. Tapi masalahnya disitu tidak tertulis caranya menjadi seram.

Baekhyun pergi menuju kelasnya, di sana mereka sedang mendapat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan bangku Baekhyun yang berada di tengah sebelah kiri kosong, lucu sekali. Antara beruntung tidak usah sekolah dan mengurusi beban hidup tapi rugi karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang ia cintai. Iapun keluar kelas, karena tidak tahu kelas Kai ia mengunjungi semua ruang kelas di lantai 1.

Kai tidak ada. Atau jangan-jangan di lantai 2? Setelah melihatnya lagi ternyata tidak ada.. Kai sebenarnya di mana? Di tempat mereka bertemu juga tidak ada, asrama? Mana mungkin ada di asrama saat jam-jam segini, kecuali kalau sakit atau mengambil buku yang ketinggalan tapi pintu asrama kan dijaga oleh petugas agar tidak bisa membolos. Aneh sekali.

Di alat itu Baekhyun bisa melihat keadaan Rumah Sakit, Kai tidak ada di situ juga. Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon orang yang membuatnya gereget alias Myungsoo. Myungsoo pun akhirnya datang dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau mau?" katanya dingin. "Kau bisa tau tidak Kai dimana?" "Mau tau sekali? Haha. Cepat pergi ke rumahnya, jangan sampai ketinggalan berita."

Muka Myungsoo yang tidak bisa ditebak membuat Baekhyun kesal, apa yang terjadi pada Kim Jonginnya itu? Baekhyun yang tidak tahu dimana rumah Kai menjadi bingung, ia pun memejamkan mata dan berpikir rumah Kai, dan wajah Kim Jongin itu. Saat membuka matanya, ia berada di seberang jalan dimana didepannya ada rumah yang lumayan besar. Apakah ini rumah Kai?

Baekhyun pun menaikki atap dengan tangga yang ada di sebelah toko buah. Baekhyun menutup mulut dan membulatkan matanya, Kai... Kai benar-benar diusir dari rumahnya. Terlihat Kai dan seorang ahjussi paruh baya yang sedang menendang Kai, Kai hanya berlutut. "Dasar anak tidak berguna! Cepat keluar kau, jangan hanya membawa buruk nama keluarga!" kata ahjussi itu, Kai menangis dan tetap berlutut sambil memegang kaki ahjussi itu. Itu ayahnya ya? Benak Baekhyun. Baekhyun penuh rasa panik, ingin membantu dan khawatir tapi sayang dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ada seseorang melemparkan tas besar ke tubuh Kai, rambutnya blonde matanya agak sipit. Tingginya lebih rendah beberapa senti dari Kai. Baekhyun memerhatikan muka namja itu, sepertinya ia kenal dengannya tapi sayangnya ia lupa. Ia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu.. Setelah melemparkan tas besar itu orang itu masuk ke rumahnya kembali.

Kai diseret keluar dan akhirnya tidak bisa masuk kembali...Pagarnya digembok. Bagaimana nasibnya? Ia nanti tidakbisa sekolah lagi mungkin. Memang dia berbuat hal apa? Kenapa sampai diusir? Orang-orang di sekolah kan banyak yang menemani dan menyukainya. Kenapa kenyataannya seperti ini..

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya, Baekhyun turun dari atap dan pergi kesebelah Kai. Ingin rasanya ia segera membantu Kai.. Ia mengelus punggung Kai walaupun tidak akan bisa dirasakan. Ternyata ia menelepon Sehun.. Mungkin nanti Baekhyun akan bertemu Sehun dengan tubuh Taehyung dan meminta bantuan untuk Kai bisa... Eh, tunggu.. Misinya kan mendapat air mata Chanyeol, bukan membantu Kai.. Ah bisa gila dia dengan semua ini.

Mungkin Baekhyun akan membantunya lain kali, misinya juga belum 50% sekarang. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya ia berada sekarang, tapi tunggu.. kenapa Taehyung tidak ada di sekolah. Baekhyun mulai mencari ke sekeliling tetapi tidak ada, mungkin dia sudah pulang. Baekhyun pun pergi menuju rumah Taehyung. Sayangnya Taehyung juga tidak berada di sana, di mana dia?...

Baekhyun mengeluarkan alat tersebut lagi, mungkin ada caranya untuk datang ke tempat orang yang pernah ia masuki.. Saat sedang asyik mencari caranya terdengar bunyi pintu, ternyata Taehyung pulang, kelihatannya ia letih sekali setelah menutup pintu, langsung ia lempar tasnya dan pergi tidur. Baekhyun yang senang Taehyung pulang lebih awal pun memasuki tubuh Taehyung dan pergi mandi dan membersihkan tubuh orang yang ia pakai itu dan memakai baju yang cocok. Setelah selesai ia pun keluar rumah dengan membawa tas Taehyung supaya lebih mendalami characternya.

"Hm.. permisi.." kata seseorang dengan jaket hoodienya tiba-tiba kepada Taehyung.

"Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau tahu Kim Taehyung? Boleh saya bertemu dengannya?"

Deg.. Menurut Baekhyun mungkin orang ini tidak tau muka Taehyung yang mana jadi ia memutuskan untuk berbohong dan memberikan sesuatu untuk kode Taehyung yang asli.

"Ia tidak kelihatan sejak tadi, tapi saya teman dekatnya. Memang ada apa?"

"Oh.. anda kenal dengannya? Tolong berikan ini, ini kiriman dari orang dekatnya. Gamsahamnida, saya duluan ya.." kata orang itu sambil memberikan suatu kotak sedang yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna coklat dan diatasnya ditulis untuk Kim Taehyung.

Baekhyun yang penasaran ingin membukanya, tapi ya bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya meminjam tubuh orang itu.. Akhirnya ia memasukkan bungkusan itu ke tas Taehyung dan pergi ke suatu cafe, ya sebenarnya kemarin Baekhyun berjanji untuk bertemu di cafe dengan Chanyeol. Semoga kali ini akan berhasil dan ia bisa terlepas dari penderitaan ini walaupun hidup biasa juga lebih berat.

Sampailah ia di cafe tersebut, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia melihat ke sekitar dan matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang memainkan PSPnya dan memakai sweater warna merah sedang duduk di pojok cafe. Taehyung pun menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Chanyeol tersadar kalau Taehyung sudah ada di depannya sekarang dan langsung mematikan PSPnya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi apa saja yang mau kau tanyakan tentang Baekhyun?..."

"Apakah kau masih sedih? Baekhyun belum bangun kan sampai sekarang."

"Aku boleh mengaku padamu kan? Sebenarnya aku suka terhadap anak itu ya tapi aku juga suka dengan Jongin, orang yang dulu sangat dekat denganku tetapi ia menjadi berubah sejak mengenal dan dekat dengan Baekhyun itu membuatku agak sedih dan juga tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jadi... kau tau? Aku sering sekali menyiksa dan membully Baekhyun untuk melampiaskan amarahku.. Betapa bodohnya aku."

Ekspresi Taehyung langsung berubah, ia sangat bingung.. Chanyeol.. menyukainya? Kenapa ia tidak sadar itu sejak dulu dan pergi bersamanya? Tapi ia sudah terlanjur benci dengan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih Kai. Ia harus mendekat dengan Chanyeol hanya karena ini terpaksa dan tidak ada cara lain lagi mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun yang masih agak shock frontal mengajukan pertanyaan yang agak aneh mungkin?

"Apa kau rela menangis untuknya?..." kata Taehyung.

"Kau berkata apa?... Namja sepertiku tidak gampang menangis."

Shit, apakah Baekhyun harus meninggal dulu baru ia akan menangis? Sedih sekali. Tapi sosok Chanyeol itu memang orang yang tidak pedulian dan sering mementingkan diri sendiri. Butuh perjuangan yang panjang untuk mendapatkan airmatanya.

"Eh Chanyeol, kau tau tidak, Kai baru diusir dari rumahnya?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menjawab, "Aku mungkin sudah tidak akan peduli lagi dengan mereka.. Mereka telah menghancurkan hatiku. Aku hidup di dunia yang lain saja, tidak ada mereka."

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya, ia sudah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Ia mendapatkan ide, tapi mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat.. Ia harus melakukan banyak hal. Akhirnya pertemuan singkat ini berakhir dan mereka bertukar nomor telepon, semoga tidak ketahuan Taehyung yang asli saja.

Baekhyun cukup lega, masih ada beberapa hari lagi.. Eh tunggu. Taehyung tidak menyetel alarm tadi jadi pasti ia akan bangun dengan temporary... Ini masih 3 jam setelah ia tidur. Bila kelelahan mungkin 5 jam juga tidak akan cukup. Sekarang ia akan menjalankan idenya... Ah! Sayang sekali, ia tidak bisa teleport dengan tubuh terpaksa ia pergi jauh dengan naik bis.

Di bis Baekhyun bosan dan dia memainkan ponsel Taehyung, banyak sekali fotonya dengan teman-temannya, ia juga punya akun SNS. Tapi mengapa ia tidak melihat sama sekali, eomma, appa, hyung,noona atau saeng dikontaknya? Di foto-fotonya juga tidak ada yang mungkin berhubungan dengan keluarganya. Ia hidup sendiri sejak kapan.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan akhirnya ia sampai. Taehyung tersenyum melihat rumah yang ada di depannya sekarang._ 'Aku sangat merindukanmu...' _benak Baekhyun. Ya,sekarang Baekhyun dengan tubuh Taehyung sedang berada di depan rumahnya. Rasanya ia mau menangis sekarang, ia sangat merindukan hyung dan eommanya. Ini rumah Baekhyun, apa yang ia tidak tahu haha.

Ia pergi ke belakang rumahnya dan memanjat di tempat yang sering sekali ia jadikan jalan masuk saat hyungnya belum pulang dan pagar dikunci. Ia agak mengintip-intip sedikit. Tampaknya di rumah tidak ada orang, tapi tidak tahu karena dapur tidak bisa terlihat dari belakang. Ia pun meloncat dan pergi menyelinap ke kamarnya, untuk saja kamarnya ada dilantai dua dan terdapat jendela disitu. Jadi akan sangat mudah ke sana, tinggal memanjat saja.

_'Tumben jam segini jendelanya belum ditutup..'_ Akhirnya Baekhyun dengan mulus berhasil memasuki kamarnya, ia membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengambil beberapa dokumen tentang penyakitnya dan foto-foto yang akan menarik hati Chanyeol untuk bersedih dan mengeluarkan airmatanya untuk Baekhyun.

Srek... Terdengar bunyi gorden tertutup.. Pasti itu hyungnya yang sedang menutup jendela dan gorden. Gawat, pasti ia akan pergi ke sini. Taehyung pun keluar kamar dan pas sekali, saat pintu kamar Baekhyun sudah dibuka ia sudah keluar dengan selamat dan membawa berkas-berkasnya. Ia pun memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan pulang.

Tanpa di sangka,saat perjalanan pulang ia bertemu Jin... Dan Jin menyapanya duluan, "Hei Taehyung, ini kau kan? Apakabar? Mengapa tiba-tiba ada di sini?" Taehyung memasang wajah bingung dan akhirnya ia menjawab, "Tadi aku mampir ke rumah ahjumma.."

"Maksudmu ibunya Baekhyun? Tapi tadi aku juga ke sana lho, ingin bertemu dan memberi kabar sekaligus turut untuk membantunya, kau tau sendiri kan appa Baekhyun sedang dinas 1 tahun ke America? Mungkin membantunya sedikit tidak apa-apa. Dan kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?.." kata Jin panjang lebar membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup.

"Hmm.. aku sudah lama pergi dari sana, cuma berkeliling dulu..". "Hmm, kalau begitu ya sudah." Taehyung mengangguk dan izin untuk pergi duluan. Jin mengizinkannya dan mereka pergi berjalanan berlawanan arah. Tapi Jin diam-diam memerhatikan Taehyung... Ia curiga atau kenapa?

Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di rumah Taehyung dan menyimpan dokumen miliknya di bawah lemari yang jarang Taehyung lihat dan bingkisan tersebut di sebelah Taehyung. Ia pun tidur tanpa mengganti baju, mungkin ia lelah jadi tidak akan menyadarinya.. Dan keluar dari tubuh Taehyung. Akhirnya sekarang ia tidak merasa kelelahan lagi.

Ia hanya duduk di samping Taehyung sambil menunggu ia bangun, ia bingung melakukan apa-apa. Mau kemana-mana, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat malas hari ini. Perasaanya juga agak tidak enak. Ia kesal dan akhirnya membuat gerakan mendorong dengan tangannya dengan keras. Tapi tiba-tiba vas bunga yang ada di meja di depannya jatuh. Taehyung yang kaget pun terbangun.. Ia bisa melakukan telepathy..

Taehyung mengucek matanya dan pandangannya langsung tertarik pada bungkusan yang ada di sampingnya, akhirnya Baekhyun juga ikut tidak peduli dengan vas itu dan melihat bungkusan yang sedang dibuka Taehyung sekarang.

"Daehyun hyung?! Bagaimana ia bisa tau aku di sini. Gawat apa yang harus aku lakukan, kenapa ia mengirim makanan dan baju seperti ini, dulu sudah bilang membenciku sekarang ingin aku kembali bagaimana sih..." kata Taehyung panjang lebar dan ngomong sendiri.. Tunggu, ia tidak sendiri.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat sifat asli Taehyung keluar, saat Taehyung mengeluarkan semua hadiah bingkisannya Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersadar.. **"Tunggu.. Daehyun? Jung Daehyun?! Jung Daehyun kan..."**

.

.

.

.

Siapa Jung Daehyung sebenarnya?

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung yang masih kaget dan tidak percaya kiriman itu bisa berada di sampingnya tanpa jejak apapun tampaknya menjadi tidak tenang. Jadi sebenarnya siapa Jung Daehyun hyungnya itu? Sementara Baekhyun yang dari tadi berusaha mengingat siapakah Daehyun itu, tampaknya dia pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Daehyun tetapi dia lupa itu siapa..

Karena takut ada orang yang tau ia tinggal disitu dan terus mengikutinya akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari ini karena ia memang sudah biasa hidup sendiri dan tidak mau orang lain ikut campur dengannya. Taehyung memutuskan untuk membereskan rumahnya saja. Baekhyun yang masih bingung melihat ke adaan sekitar.

Baekhyun stress karena ingatannya tidak terlalu bagus, jadi begini saja. Karena tidak bisa mengatur emosinya tanpa sadar ia membuat kursi di dekat kasur bergeser. Taehyung yang sedang membereskan bajunya langsung melihat ke arah kursi tersebut. "Nuguya?!" katanya sambil mengambil kemoceng di sampingnya. Baekhyun tersenyum licik, ia menggeserkan kursi tersebut kembali dan membuat Taehyung ketakutan.

Saat asyik menakut-nakuti Taehyung tiba-tiba Myungsoo berada di samping Baekhyun.. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Myungsoo sambil mencolek pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dan membulatkan matanya melihat ke arah Myungsoo. Myungsoo kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun itu, tidak di dunia tidak di alam lain Baekhyun sama saja lucunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya kesal, sementara Taehyung kembali membereskan rumahnya. Myungsoo mengancam Baekhyun untuk tidak membuat takut sembarangan orang, kasihan juga Taehyung, sudah meminjamkan badannya tapi dikerjai oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian bertanya, "Kalau Taehyungnya sendiri boleh tau identitasku tidak?"

Myungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Boleh saja, asal kau percaya Taehyung tidak akan memberitahukan ini ke siapa-siapa." Baekhyun mengangguk, ia percaya Taehyung adalah orang yang baik dan tidak terlalu mudah bersosialisasi jadi dia mungkin tidak terlalu mengenal banyak orang. Baekhyun terus memerhatikan Taehyung dan memulai untuk menampakkan diri, Myungsoo sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Taehyung yang selesai membereskan bukunya menghadap ke belakang dan melihat penampakan Baekhyun yang kakinya tidak menempel di tanah. "Nuguya..." kata Taehyung agak bergetar. "Tunggu, aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu kepadamu jangan takut padaku, ayo ke sini.." kata Baekhyun. Taehyung menurutinya, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Pertama, apakah kau tau orang yang waktu itu di bar menanyakanmu?"

"Ohh orang yang itu, aku memang tidak mengenalnya.. memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya, tentang koma, ia bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh Taehyung dan semuanya yang harus diketahui oleh Taehyung. Taehyung mengeluarkan reaksi antara tidak percaya, kaget dan yah begitulah.

"Jadi... kau bisa tolong aku agar keluar dari penderitaan ini?"

"Aku akan berusaha... hyung... Dan mungkin aku akan keluar dari pekerjaanku itu, kakak kandungku sudah tau di mana keberadaanku. Apakah aku harus kembali kepadanya dan keluargaku?"

"Aku yakin, kau pasti melakukan pilihan yang paling baik.."

Mereka berdua saling bercerita problem masing-masing dan menjadi dekat dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dan dalam alam yang berbeda, memang benar-benar hebat.. Taehyung sebenarnya mempunyai nama Jung Taehyung tetapi ia menggantinya agar tidak ketahuan oleh orang-orang yang lain. Lalu besoknya Taehyung memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol dan memberi tahu semuanya..

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Taehyung dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memasuki pikirannya... Ia ingat siapa itu Jung Daehyun.

_Flashback_

Baekhyun sedang duduk di taman menunggu seseorang, dan akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu pun datang. "Yaa, Baekhyun hyung ini ice creamnya.." kata seseorang berambut agak coklat sambil memberikan es krim vanilla kepada Baekhyun dan ikut duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun benar-benar manis sekali.

"Daehyun-ah, kau benar-benar akan pergi dari Seoul? Kapan akan kembali?" kata Baekhyun sambil terus menjilat eskrimnya dan mulutnya menjadi hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya mengelap mulut Baekhyun. "Tenang, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, hanya 1 tahun.." Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya, ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi..

_Flashback End_

Intinya saja, jadi Daehyun adalah bisa dibilang mantan pacarnya... Tapi kata-kata itu benar-benar sangat diingkari karena sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah bertemu Daehyun lagi, mungkin kapan-kapan.. Dan Daehyun adalah kakak Taehyung.. Semoga ia bisa berkesempatan bertemu dengan Daehyun kembali, hanya untuk reunian saja? Ia sudah punya Kai.

Setelah beristirahat ternyata pagi hari pun datang, pagi ini di sambut oleh telepon dari seorang Chanyeol, ia ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung di cafe biasa. Taehyung bertanya kepada Baekhyun di mana cafenya dan tidak lupa membawa apa yang disuruh Baekhyun. Taehyung pun bersiap-siap dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke mana Kai berada.

Hah, sekarang Kai berada di sebuah rumah bersama dengan Sehun. Terlihat Kai sedang bercerita kepada Sehun, apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Apa mungkin Kai menginap sementara di rumah Sehun? Bagus deh kalau masih ada yang membantunya,

"Memang orang tuamu yang asli di mana?" kata Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa di sini.. Aku hanya butuh Baekhyun, tapi apa aku harus pergi dari hidupnya? Aku akan sangat malu kalau bertemunya nanti.."

"Tidak, kau harus yakin. Kalian berdua saling menyayangi kan?"

Baekhyun terus memerhatikan mereka berdua dan ia mengangguk, dia akan menerima Kai apa adanya dan berusaha untuk membantunya. Ia harus cepat cepat keluar dari keadaan ini dan membawa Taehyung dan Kai kedalam kehidupan yang lebih baik dan membenarkan keadaan yang sangat berantakan ini.

Tapi Baekhyun semakin bingung, jadi selama ini Kai tidak tinggal bersama orang tua kandungnya? Jadi ia tinggal bersama siapa? Bagaimana juga kabar sahabatnya di asrama.. ia sangat merindukan Sehun, Jin dan juga Yoongi, teman-temannya. Dan juga Chanyeol, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya..

_Taehyung's Side_

Taehyung berjalan menuju cafe yang telah dijanjikannya bersama dengan Chanyeol, kata Baekhyun Chanyeol suka duduk di paling ujung dekat lukisan besar, setelah memasuki cafe ia langsung menuju ke tempat tersebut, ternyata benar Chanyeol sudah berada di sana.

Taehyung tersenyum kepada Chanyeol, ia mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk duduk. Taehyung mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi dan berusaha untuk akrab dengan Chanyeol, padahal baru pertama kali ini ia berbicara dengannya.. Demi Baekhyun, ia rela mengorbankan diri dan membantu orang yang sudah ia anggap hyung sendiri.

"Jadi sebenarnya Baekhyun menderita penyakit hemofilia dan kau tau? Dia sering bercerita kepadaku saat kau memukulnya dan menyebabkan darahnya susah berhenti... Kalau dia mengalami pendarahan bisa saja nyawanya tidak terselamatkan, jadi kau harus tolong dia bila ia sudah sadar nanti ya?" kata Taehyung panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Separah itu kah?" kata Chanyeol. Taehyung mengangguk dan bersandar di kursi yang di sediakan. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dan menunduk merenungi kesalahannya, Taehyung melihatnya baik-baik dan berdoa semoga ia menangis.. Kemudian Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya lagi tetapi ia ternyata tidak menangis..

"Apa kau benar-benar saudara Byun Baekhyun?"

Taehyung dengan gugup menjawab, "Tentu saja..."

"Benar? Atau kau seorang yang disuruh agar aku menjadi baik kepadanya?"

_"Kenapa pusing sekali?.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya._

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya kepadaku?!" kata Taehyung agak menyolot.

_Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan... Ia pun terjatuh.._

"Jawab dengan jujur!"

_Sekarang pandangan Baekhyun adalah merah dan ia tidak bisa untuk apa-apa lagi.. tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan mati rasa.. Apa Chanyeol tau rahasia ini? Bila iya, Baekhyun akan melanggar peraturan dan tidak bisa hidup kembali..._

Chanyeol kemudian mengecek ponselnya dan sepertinya melihat sebuah pesan, dengan panik ia langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri di cafe.. Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, apakah ada kesalahan yang ia lakukan? Atau apa?! Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung langsung pulang ke rumahnya dengan cepat..

Sesampainya di rumah Taehyung langsung melempar tasnya dan berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun, "Baekhyun hyung! Hyung eodiseyo... hyung..." kata Taehyung terus-terusan. "Hyung, tampakkan dirimu... hyung... hyung mianhae..." Taehyung menyerah lalu bersandar ke tembok dan kemudian perlahan-lahan jatuh dan ia menangis... Ia menutupi wajahnya di lututnya.

Ia menangis tidak bisa berhenti, ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Baekhyun.. "Harusnya tadi aku menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku saja dari pada seperti ini! Babo Taehyung!" kata Taehyung sambil memukul dirinya sendiri dan terus menangis.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengketuk pintu rumah Taehyung, ia sangat malas untuk membukanya tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia mencuci mukanya dan membuka pintu, ternyata ada Sehun di sana dengan muka yang tidak bisa ditebak..

"Wae?! Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?!" kata Taehyung sambil memegang pundak Sehun.

"Jadi selama ini kau tau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga? Cepat ikut aku!" kata Sehun menarik Taehyung, tak lupa Taehyung menutup dan mengkunci pintu rumahnya.. Ternyata Sehun pergi ke di mana Baekhyun berada di situ.. Ya di rumah sakit itu lagi..

Jantung Taehyung terus berdetak, ia takut ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi..

Sampailah mereka berdua di pintu salah satu kamar di rumah sakit tersebut, mereka pun membuka pintu tersebut. Di sana terlihat beberapa orang termasuk ibunya Baekhyun, keluarga dan juga teman-teman dekatnya sedang mengelilingi kasur rumah sakit... Suster juga ada di sana. Sehun dan Taehyung yang memasuki ruangan tersebut langsung menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sana..

Chanyeol yang ternyata juga ada di sana menggeserkan badannya, membuat Taehyung bisa melihat kasur tersebut dan... ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah sadar dari komanya...

Taehyung kaget. Ia menutup mulutnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, Baekhyun memanggil Taehyung.. "Taehyung-ah gomawo..." katanya dengan agak lemah sambil tersenyum. Tanpa apa-apa Taehyung langsung memeluk hyungnya itu kemudian menangis. Chanyeol melihatnya hanya tersenyum... Anehnya Baekhyun tidak melihat Kai disitu.

Baekhyun membisikkan, "Kau jangan pergi dulu.. temani aku dulu nanti ya.." Taehyung mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang tangan Baekhyun. Suster menyuruh Baekhyun untuk istirahat dan waktu besuk pun selesai, semuanya keluar.

Taehyung pergi bersama dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol ke taman rumah sakit, tadi Jin dan Yoongi juga ada di sana dan menyapa Taehyung, tetapi Taehyung hanya pura-pura kenal tetapi terlihat natural sekali.. Taehyung sudah lama tidak merasakan kehangatan bersama teman dan juga keluarga seperti ini... Dan ini sangat indah.. Ini menambah semangat Taehyung untuk bertemu keluarganya kembali.. Ia merindukan mereka semua.

"Chanyeol hyung, mengapa tadi kau hanya pergi saja... tidak memberi tahuku..." kata Taehyung protes, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memamerkan giginya dan tetap berjalan, "Tadi Chanyeol langsung berlutut dan meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun lho! Aku kaget sekali, ternyata dia sudah berubah hahaha.." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan berkata, "Aku bisa baik juga tau, memang kau kira aku apa.."

Mereka semua tertawa bersama-sama, tiba-tiba Sehun menunjuk sesuatu, "Eh itu Kai!.." Chanyeol dan Taehyung yang tidak tau melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sehun. "Sedang bersama siapa dia?" kata Chanyeol. "Sudah ayo kita ke sana saja..." kata Sehun, kemudian mereka bertiga pun pergi ke sana.

"Kai! Kenapa kau di sini? Tidak masuk saja?..." kata Sehun. Tiba-tiba orang yang sedang bersama Kai itu menunjuk Taehyung, muka Taehyung langsung berubah dan membulatkan matanya... "Jung Taehyung... Mengapa kau bisa di sini?" kata orang itu. Taehyung tidak bisa lari sekarang.. "Hyung..."

Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap mereka bertiga aneh, "Kenapa kalian saling mengenal? Siapa dia?" kata Kai. "Taehyung, kau kenal aku kan? Jung Daehyun.." kata namja yang bersama Kai dan ternyata dia adalah yang bernama Jung Daehyun itu.

"Hyung?!"

"Ada apa ini..."

"Siapa dia sebenarnya..."

**TBC**

_Akhirnya part 4 setelah beberapa lama akhirnya selesai.. Aku bikin ff ini sambil dengerin lagu Just One Day-BTS sama My Turn To Cry-EXO, biar menghayati gitu ceritanya /apa. Author belum wawancara tugas PPKN.. Sedih T.T /curhat. Ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya, semoga aja chapter selanjutnya chapter terakhir hohoho. Tenang aja,author bukan type orang yang meng-phpkan readers kok *kedip2 mesra* wkwk. Ya udah, jangan lupa review dan promote ffnya yoww /? Much love readers. _


End file.
